Origami Tobiichi
Origami Tobiichi (鳶一 折紙 Tobiichi Origami?) is a highly intelligent student (being on par with Shido) classmate of Shido who is extremely athletic and beautiful who is widely considered the most famous person in Raizen High School. She is also a member of the AST under the rank of First Sergeant who also became a Spirit. Origami is one of the main protagonists of Dragonball: Next Future. Personality Origami is a person that rarely openly talks with other people unless needed with only a few exceptions such as Shido Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami and also Goku. She isn't a shy person, but more of an unsocial type of girl. She can be a bit reckless or aggressive if she has a goal or purpose to fulfill; she's also willing to do something that someone else wouldn't do to accomplish such goals. This determination is shown when she did everything Shido asked of her when he was trying to get her to not like him which shocked everyone around her. Due to a Spirit killing her parents five years ago, Origami has harbored an intense hatred and hostility towards all spirits, as whenever she sees a spirit, she loses all of her common sense and tries to kill it any way she possibly can. This hatred is shown to be intense enough that she was willing to kill Kotori despite the fact that she knew Kotori was Shido's sister and only stopped because he pleaded for her not to kill Kotori, and told her about Phantom's existence. As the series Origami has shown a growing desire to obtain power. This desire eventually caused her to join DEM, and later, after she was defeated, to accept a Sephira Crystal that turned her into a Spirit. Although disgusted that she became what she had always despised, Origami was somewhat satisfied that she finally gained the power to fight evenly against Spirits. She thus decided that she would become the Spirit that kills other Spirits, and then would end her own life when her job was done. But the event caused her to be unable to face Shido after she transformed into a Spirit and immediately flee, despite the fact that she was in the middle of using her strongest attack against Tohka. After finding the truth of her parents' death, Origami suffered an emotional breakdown and inverted. In this state, Origami is emotionally dead and completely unresponsive to everything around her. She is compared to a corpse, as Kurumi noted that she had fallen into an unrecoverable state. This Origami continues to exist in the new timeline, as all of her memories are retained. The New Timeline Origami eventually inherits her identity after resolving her emotional issues. Powers and Abiltiies As a human, Origami is the strongest member of the AST, said to be almost on par with a regular Spirit. But after becoming a Spirit, Origami became an equal to Tohka Yatogami whose power surpasses Kurumi Tokisaki. Her power level as a Spirit is about 120,200,000,000 Spirit Abilities * Angel: Metatron (絶滅天使 （メタトロン）, Zetsumetsu Tenshi, lit., "Angel of Extinction") * Weapon: Crown * Astral Dress: Ehyeh (神威霊装・一番 （エヘイエー ）, Shin'i Reisou: Ichiban, "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 1") As a Spirit, Origami's powers are of the long range type, attacking her enemies from a distance with lasers of shining light and creating some distance between them when they get too close. With her spirit powers, Origami is able to fight on par with Tohka at full strength, even having somewhat of an advantage against her because Tohka's spirit powers are a close range type, making her a bad match for Origami's long range abilities. Origami has also shown the ability to fly. Her Angel, Metatron, is a set of golden, feather-like, pillars that surround her and, when put together, resembles a large crown. The pillars can shoot out lasers of shining light from their tips, each of which has proven strong enough to pierce Tohka's Astral Dress when she does not create a barrier around herself. Tohka has also claimed that even if she does create a barrier around herself, the lasers would still be able to pierce through. Metatron can also take on various formations, and each of these formations has shown to have a unique ability. So far, Metatron has displayed the following configurations: * Shemesh - The Sun （シェメッシュ）: The floating pillars spin around her, gathering light particles in which she can release as a rain of energy blasts. * Mal'akh - Heavenly Wings （マルアク）: By taking on a wing-like formation and folding the pillars behind her back, Origami is able to fly and achieve great speeds. * Kadour - Sword of Light （カドゥール）: By breaking formation, the pillars can each attack its target(s) individually, making it look as if they have a will of their own. * Artelif - Crown Cannon （アーティリフ）: By making all of the pillars take on a circular formation and pointing their tips in the same direction, Origami can shoot out a beam of pure shining light. * Unnamed Defensive Formation: By making the pillars surround her, Origami can use their gleaming light to create a barrier that can block incoming attacks. Finally, Origami has shown the ability to transform herself into light and teleport herself. This (unnamed) ability automatically activates when she is about to be hit by an attack and teleports her a few meters away. However, the position to which she teleports can be predicted and intercepted. Also, after teleporting herself, she cannot dodge an attack by teleporting again in quick succession. Tohka theorizes that Origami either can't teleport continuously or that she can't teleport away from an attack she couldn't predict. Tohka also theorized that, if Origami is caught in an attack that is so large that it reaches to everything within the range of her teleportation, she cannot avoid taking damage. Relationships Origami and Shido - For unknown reasons, Origami knew about Shido even before he met her, and she is determined to be Shido’s lover. Origami will use any chance she gets to make her relationship with Shido more intimate. Her love for him is quite unusual, making many blunt and direct ways of seduction, yet at the same time, following most of his requests with a high level of trust, and has shown deep signs of concern for him in her own way. Origami is very foward to the point of pervasion with her attraction for Shido and tried seducing him with her actions, such as buying a new bed, making herself deliberately vulnerable, giving him a combination of strong energy drinks and preparing traps to entice him to her. Origami and Tohka - Origami sees Tohka as an enemy, love rival, and an annoying "baka" that gets in her way with Shido. Origami shows little respect for her as the quarrel between them as Spirit and AST member remains unsettled despite the fact that Tohka's powers are sealed. Origami does not trust her very much as she views every other Spirit but is not hostile to her due to Tohka's currently sealed status. Origami and Loki - Loki seems to hold an obsession to Origami and wants to use her powers to increase his powers as a God of Destruction. Loki is also the one responsible for the deaths of Origami's parents as he manipulated her into using her Spirit powers. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Spirits